


Гарри женат

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Adultery, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Над Эггзи только неоновая вывеска не висит: «Клуб разбитых надежд».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гарри женат

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: **TylerAsDurden**.  
> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015.

Гарри женат. Он рассказывает об этом, когда возвращается после долгосрочной реабилитации где-то на севере Швейцарии. Он возвращается с белозубой улыбкой, шрамом на лбу, который так несправедливо делает его ещё элегантнее. Облегчение затапливает Эггзи с головы до пят, когда он видит Гарри живым. Он не успевает вкусить это чувство долгожданного счастья и единения с человеком, который стал для него всем, когда приходит понимание.

«Гарри женат», — осознает Эггзи всего мгновение спустя. И Мэри Харт — его жена — все знает о профессии мужа: о вынужденных «интрижках» на работе, об опасности, которая поджидает его на каждом задании. Тихая профессор из Имперского колледжа Лондона, преподающая какую-то заумность на факультете биомедицины. Мэри — воплощение изысканности и красоты.

Эггзи видит её и понимает, что рядом с Мэри он лишь задиристый уличный пацан, которого отмыли, переодели и научили правильно говорить да метко стрелять. Вовсе не ровня. И близко — нет.

Гарри смотрит на Эггзи и видит, какие мысли вертятся в его голове. И Мерлин, кажется, тоже всё видит. Над Эггзи только неоновая вывеска не висит: «Клуб разбитых надежд». Но он как хороший ученик достойного учителя вежливо улыбается, пожимает руку Мэри, которую та протягивает первой, и отходит. Рокси поглаживает его по плечу совсем по-девичьи легко, и сразу становится понятно, что о жене Гарри она тоже ничего не знала. И что она видит эту вывеску над головой Эггзи.

Месяцы за работой проносятся так быстро, что их невозможно отследить. Вот ноябрь, когда Гарри вернулся, а вот уже необычно дождливый февраль. Гарри возвращается и его захватывает привычный водоворот шпионских игр: заговоры, перестрелки, работа под прикрытием в разных уголках земного шара. Мерлин, словно в насмешку, ставит его на задания исключительно с Эггзи.

И «новый» Эггзи прекрасен, Гарри осознает это сразу, в первые недели. Но накрывает его только к январю.

Эггзи действует чётко, выкручиваясь из любой ситуации — даже самой нелепой — с необычайным достоинством, и порой сам Гарри забывает о том, что тот родом с Роули Уэй.

Единственное, чего не хватает Гарри — это того яркого живого блеска в глазах Эггзи, который всегда отличал его от миллионов других способных парней. Гарри понимает, что этот блеск во взгляде очень многого стоил, только тогда, когда он исчез.

— Всё хорошо, Мэри, — говорит он по вечерам, возвращаясь домой вымотанный куда больше, чем это было раньше, до травмы.

Это ложь. Наглая ложь, и его милая, его миссис Харт это видит.

— У меня есть суп и парочка дисков с Одри, — говорит Мэри, кутаясь в свой синий халат, и улыбается так по-домашнему.

Гарри никогда не изменял ей. Он всегда рассказывал Мэри о том, что происходило на задании, если дело касалось более лично-постельного, а не международных конфликтов. В конце концов, когда секс становится частью работы — он теряет свою притягательность.

Именно поэтому она прощала его и любила, а он взамен никогда не искал никого на стороне. «Она идеальна», — только и может думать Гарри, пряча её от остальных в пригороде, как свои сокровища прячет дракон.

И, может, именно поэтому «новый» Эггзи становится для Гарри ударом под дых. С его ставшим серьезным и в то же время тёмным взглядом, с приоткрытым ртом, с вечно влажными от нервных облизываний губами. С этими, чёрт подери, обтягивающими крепкие бедра и зад брюками.

Когда Эггзи смотрит на Гарри по-особенному, чуть сведя брови и превратив свои губы в напряженную линию, у него начинает зудеть где-то под кожей и горячо сводить внизу живота. В такие моменты он вспоминает о Мэри, заставляя себя успокоиться и не подавать виду.

Это работает первое время. Действительно работает, пока однажды на задании в Париже они не выпивают слишком много вина на одном из званных приемов в посольстве. Вокруг крутятся красивые женщины, звонкие-тонкие мужчины в ладно скроенных смокингах. Эггзи флиртует с сыном посла из Норвегии, облокотившись на подоконник и крутя в пальцах бокал с вином. Эггзи — Гарри точно знает — ненавидит эту кислятину и предпочел бы ему пиво или хотя бы шампанское, но исправно пьет то, что подают.

Гарри прикипает взглядом к линии его плеч, а затем к ногам, обтянутым тонкими чёрными брюками, которые не скрывают, а только подчеркивают очертания его бедер и ягодиц в таком положении. Не то, чтобы Харт не видел его почти раздетым, но в этот момент Эггзи выглядит еще притягательнее, чем обычно.

Он смотрит так долго, что Эггзи замечает. Он бросает легкий, вежливо недолгий взгляд из-за плеча, но Харт уже понимает, что пропадет, потому что в светлой радужке глаз этого засранца снова загорается тот блеск, по которому Гарри так скучал.

Это становится пыткой. Эггзи становится наказанием. И в первые за долбаные двадцать пять лет брака Гарри хочет трахнуть кого-то, потому что хочет этого, а не потому что должен. У него звенит в ушах, когда Эггзи вроде невзначай разводит ноги в самолёте по пути обратно, потягивается, скинув пиджак и рубашка задирается, обнажая плоский живот.

Каждое новое задание — это пытка. И Гарри ненавидит Мерлина, севшего на место Артура. И Ланселота — нового координатора — он ненавидит тоже. Себя он ненавидит больше всех остальных, потому что в Праге, перебрав виски, он нагибает и трахает Эггзи прямо на столе какого-то политика.

Он ненавидит врать жене, но врёт. Она католичка, и хотя Гарри не любит религиозных людей, её он уважает и не обращает на её походы в церковь внимания. Мэри католичка, и она его точно не простит. Гарри хочет рассказать, но не может.

Они на задании в Кардиффе. Вынужденны внедриться в небольшую фирму, где среди программистов, возможно, засел один из главных хакеров-координаторов группировки «Бешеный пёс». Те занимаются всем: от закупки наркотиков и оружия до торговли людьми. Это задание крайне важно выполнить.

Гарри и Эггзи снимают небольшую квартирку на севере города. И Эггзи смеётся, легко сливаясь с местными жителями, откуда-то зная валлийский как родной.

Ещё неделю назад, в Бухаресте, они договорились с Эггзи, что больше не будут трахаться. Гарри больше не хочет и не может смотреть в карие глаза Мэри, чувствуя себя последним дерьмом. Не хочет смотреть на её стройную как и в молодости фигуру с опасением прикоснуться, будто он этого не заслужил. А он не заслужил.

Но вечером после тяжелого дня и незаконного проникновения в пару кабинетов они возвращаются в свою съемную квартирку с бутылкой виски, и Эггзи садится на край кухонного стола. Вольготно, легко на него запрыгнув, выпивает прямо из горла, пренебрегая всеми нормами приличия. Он не делает ничего такого, только смотрит чуть приподняв бровь, но Гарри всё понимает. Внутри разгорается пламя.

— Нет, Эггзи, мы договорились, — Харт отпивает свой глоток, так ничего не сказав про манеры Эггзи, запрыгнувшего на стол.

Тот сидит в мятой футболке и лёгких домашних штанах, которые абсолютно ничего не скрывают. С таким же успехом Эггзи мог бы ходить голым.

— Это был односторонний договор, Гарри, — Эггзи проговаривает его имя так, будто первый раз его произносит. — Он не действителен. Я не соглашался.

Стопа Эггзи ложится на колено Гарри, мягко надавливает на бедро, поглаживая. Он хочет скинуть ногу Эггзи с себя. Честное слово, хочет, но его член видимо имеет на это другое мнение, быстро поднимаясь, словно Гарри снова двадцать лет.

Гарри думает о Мэри: о её тёмных локонах, о мягких улыбках, о приятном голосе. Эггзи несильно давит на основание его члена пальцами ноги. И даже через ткань трусов и домашних брюк прикосновение чувствуется как обнажённой кожей, и моментально выключает здравый смысл.

Если бы Гарри был верующим, он бы помолился Богу. То ли о спасении души, то ли о возвращении силы воли, которая раньше никогда не покидала. Внутри него что-то обрывается, потому что Эггзи смотрит не нахально, а просяще. С толикой восхищения, как в самую первую их встречу, когда Гэри уже повзрослел и осознал, кто такой мистер Харт.

Эггзи не умеет соблазнять по-настоящему. На заданиях он петушится как прирожденный денди, но когда дело касается Харта — пасует. Ладони у него начинают потеть, а изо рта вылетает только какой-то нервный трёп и совсем не смешные шутки. Поэтому он чаще предпочитает молчать, чтобы не сбить настрой привередливому Харту. Эти слабости Эггзи знают они оба, но оба предпочитают их не комментировать. В подобных рассуждениях можно слишком далеко зайти, а Гарри этого боится.

Но Эггзи облизывает губы нервно, сучит рукой по бедру, неуверенно гоняя ткань штанов туда-сюда. Гарри завороженно смотрит на то, как эта самая ткань натягивается на стояке Эггзи, чётко обозначая его возбуждение.

Гарри обещает себе, что это последний раз. У него в голове ни единой мысли, когда он смотрит, как Эггзи отпивает дорогущий виски прямо из горла. Он смотрит, как под кожей шеи напрягаются мышцы, когда Эггзи сглатывает . Гарри смотрит и забывает о Мэри.

— На пол, — хрипло командует он.

Гарри не может совладать со своим голосом, не то что с кипящим чуть ли не в венах желанием. Эггзи отставляет бутылку и соскальзывает со стола. Его не смущает то, что они на кухне. Он понимает, что Гарри до сих пор не хочет трахаться на кровати, потому что это станет для них последним рубежом. Эггзи ложится на пол, немного подумав, стягивает штаны с бельём и запихивает их куда-то под стул, радуясь тому, что пол в этой лачуге с подогревом.

Гарри на ватных ногах опускается рядом. Он даже не в состоянии раздеться, просто устраивается между ног Эггзи. Рядом с его плечом Гарри видит упаковку смазки, и понимает, что тот всё запланировал. Гарри ненавидит его и себя, но руки сами задирают футболку, оголяя живот Эггзи.

Гарри утыкается в него лицом, целует горячую кожу, а кончиками пальцев проводит по всей длине члена Эггзи. Гарри вылизывает чуть соленый живот, чувствуя, как мышцы неконтролируемо сокращаются. Все сомнения шумящие в голове Гарри вымываются тихими стонами Эггзи.

Гарри знает, что его будет мучить совесть. Он чувствует её уже сейчас, поэтому быстро смазывает пальцы и запихивает в Эггзи сразу два, совершенно не по-джентльменски. Тот прикусывает губу и переводит взгляд на потолок. Гарри громко выдыхает, понимая, что перестарался. Извиняясь покрывает поцелуями внутреннюю поверхность бедра Эггзи, а затем, подтягиваясь, облизывает головку его члена.

Как бы Гарри не осуждал себя, он ещё больше ненавидит, когда Эггзи отводит взгляд. Без этого взгляда всё становится другим.

И когда взгляд возвращается, Гарри заглатывает его член. Эггзи тихо чертыхается и где-то внутри его радужки загорается пламя. Гарри проталкивает член еще глубже себе в горло и разводит-сводит пальцы внутри Эггзи.

К третьему пальцу внутри себя Эггзи теряет терпение и, кажется, стирает зад, возя им по полу.

— Гарри, — только говорит он, приподнимаясь на лопатках и локтях.

Гарри стягивает до середины бедра штаны с бельём. Стоит только ему пристроиться своим членом к расслабленному кольцу мышц, обвести головкой кожу вокруг и слегка толкнуться внутрь — Эггзи дергается, подаваясь назад. Гарри с хрипом и с руганью, застрявшей в горле, входит до основания. Его прошибает как током, тело становится лёгким, воздух начинает жечь с каждым вздохом изнутри, а пот катится по лицу, будто он пробежал марафон.

— Двигайся, давай, — упрямо стонет Эггзи, хотя между его бровей пролегает болезненная складка.

«Гарри женат», — не к месту вспоминает он и резко, почти зло дергает бедрами назад, одновременно сжимаясь. Гарри издает приглушенный вскрик, подсовывает ладонь под затылок Эггзи и целует так глубоко, как только может, заставляя их обоих заткнуться.

Эггзи отнимает одну руку от пола и задирает футболку Гарри, не разрывая поцелуя. Его член трётся между ними, пачкая животы смазкой. И Харт боится даже думать о том, что ещё не чувствовал в жизни чего-то более животного и горячего. Эггзи кусает Гарри за плечи, пока тот вылизывает его шею.

Он трахает Эггзи жестоко, как никогда никого не трахал. Мышцы болят похлеще, чем от хорошей драки. Эггзи хватается за его ягодицы и сжимает их в ладонях, подгоняя, заставляя вбиваться глубже и ожесточеннее. Кажется, Эггзи сбил себе все локти и окончательно отбил башку о пол в кухне где-то в Кардиффе, но он ни о чем не думает, и ему так хорошо, что сил нет.

Его член втирает смазку в живот Гарри, пока тот сипло дышит, стараясь поцеловать Эггзи в опухшие от укусов губы, но попадает чаще в подбородок, и теперь тот весь в слюне. Гарри не разбирает, где верх, а где низ. Где Эггзи — где он сам. Ему просто чертовски горячо, и он задыхается.

Эггзи чувствует, как Гарри близок, толкает его под ягодицы все сильнее, буквально трахая себя им. И лихорадочно выстанывает какую-то чушь: проклятия вперемешку с мольбами и восхищёнными возгласами.

Гарри протискивает руку между ними, стараясь обхватить член Эггзи, но тот неожиданно кончает. Он делает это непривычно молча: нелогично распахнув свои глаза и открыв рот в невозможности выдоха. И Гарри не выдерживает, спускает за ним, снова чувствуя себя не особо опытным мальчишкой, впервые познавшим радости «настоящего секса».

Эггзи не отпускает его от себя, обхватив руками и ногами, пока член Гарри совсем не опадает. Лениво вылизывает его узкие губы, будто в них есть что-то действительно возбуждающее. Харту так не кажется, но он позволяет, пока наконец они не расслабляются окончательно.

Гарри позволяет себе куда больше, чем когда-либо. Он просто лежит на тёплом полу, подтянув свои штаны с бельём обратно. Раньше он всегда уходил. Рядом укладывается Эггзи: в одной футболке, весь испачканный спермой и с почти пустой бутылкой виски в руке.

Гарри выжил, но Гарри женат. Эггзи делает глоток виски под косой, но всё же очень пристальный взгляд Харта, и обещает себе, что это был последний раз, когда он поддался искушению.


End file.
